


A qayb sheeko yar 2

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 2

Laakiin ma ahayn mid fudud siduu damcay . The saddex fallaadhood, oo iyada la kulmay u muuqday iyada oo aan dareemi waayeen , iyo gacmihiisa weli ku waarayaan . Laakiin xitaa haddii uu ma dili karto - dagaallanka ahayd fikrad Jaime ee maad dhaw ka badan wax ka hor . Oo isna wuxuu lahaa xoogaa kaftan ah runtii si degdeg ah loogu baahan yahay !

Markii ay fartiisii ayuu madaxa biyaha ka hoos u aamuso at weyn iyo in ka badan mar kale in ay is dhiibaan , si kastaba ha ahaatee , wuxuu helay oo dhan ma gaar ahaan funny . Ka dib oo dhan , waxay u muuqdeen goostay inuu sii noolaado , ayuu sheegan karin sida ay dhaqan wanaagsan , oo wuxuu ku guuleysaney in wax yeellayn boogta seef in ku dhow sida ugu fiican ee guul ahaa .

Wax injiilka qaansoley badan lahaa, kan loogu Ser Cleos on xagga damiirka , ah ayaa faa'iidayo . Sidaas ahayd Jaime iyo Brienne ka tago xataa ay dagaal mararka qaar qoyan iyo daallan lagu dhawaaqi joojiyo oo dib ugu seere gurguurto by sariirta webigu ku . Shaki la'aan , dhaadhacsan walba oo guul .

 

Taahaa, Jaime baaro nabarka in iyada bowdada in Brienne hadda ay weheliso xirfad yaab leh . Ma sheegin inuu calool xumaaday . Laakiin waxa uu rabay laakiin hadda , isna wuxuu u haysan lahaa - ama si fiican weli , dhib badan - dhaawacmeen . Sababtoo ah Brienne ah ayaa go'aansaday in waqti fiican u yimid iyada aamusnaanta si waadax ah looga jebiyaan . Iyo wixii ka soo baxay ee afkeeda , habaarka iyo cay kaliya ahaayeen dabcan isaga ku saabsanaa in Jaime Rowan caajiso xukun yar ka dib .

Inta badan buu ka maqlay mid ah dadka kale , iyo qaybo badan oo ah iyada oo ka soo . Brienne qabteen dhowr gadidda ee uu la'aanta decorum ku dhintay Ser Cleos u soo horjeeda iyo Jaime siiyey aamusnaanta farta ku sheegtay in aan Gaarna Ninowna hore . Istoo'ikiin ah , wuxuu daawaday sida iyada oo keli ah ugu dambeyntii ku dhibtooday inuu cagihiisa inkastoo xanuun cad , oo uu ausschlagend gacanta Dhisme uxu .

Intuu , si Schadenfreude gaar ah ma tahay in ay iska caabin ah , hinterherschlenderte fudud awoodi , naagtii uu dib ugu geedkii hoostiisii oo ay bilaabeen in ay u loolama, seedda misigta . Jaime helay karin ku dhawaad ixtiraamka ay qaadee ku faano , marka ay JSL ka sacoto ma jirtay . Ugu yaraan iyadu lahaa lugusoo dagaallanka . Wadanka geedka hoos dhaceen aammusay Brienne , tiimbadeen dhulka ku tiirsaday dib u soo horjeeda jir ah .

Jaime bogeen at expectantly . Waxa uu rumaysan kari nabadda . " Maxaad hadda u qabato? " Ayuu wax weyddiiyey oo ku rajeeyay waqti dambe , wuxuu ka mid noqon kuwa ka tagay lahaa , sababtoo ah naagtii mar horay kaxaysay su'aasha sidii fursad lagu tuf rudeness more . Jaime indhihiisa ka soo giringiriyey iyo falataysi hoos cawska ku soo socda si Brienne .

Dhab ahaantii , wuxuu dareemay wanaagsan . Dagaal Seef baa isaga loo sameeyey wanaagsan . Inkasta oo uu dareemay in muruqa kasta oo daal Pen , laakiin waxa ay ahayd dareen wanaagsan . Wixii ugu horeeyay ee tan iyo markii uu xabsi waqti ayuu mar kale dareemay runtii nool . Xitaa haddii uu dhaawac jilibka ah oo uu curcurka Degmada Libooye oo throbbed , waxa aan dareemey wanaagsan . Oo qorraxdii waxay ku ahaa sare ee samada iyo Marwo Fosiya oo isaga iyo Brienne of Tarth gebi ahaanba ka baxay on adin haddii aadan mitrechnete ku dhintay Ser Cleos .

Waa maxay sababta ay lahayd in ay sameeyaan baaba'ay daqiiqad kaliya ee leh ay billad dahab doqon ? Waa maxay sababta iyadu leedahay in ay noqon sidaas diirqadhaadh ? Waa hagaag , uu iyada u qabay uun soo jiireen seeftiisii galay bowdada , laakiin waxaa lahaa dagaal xaq ah , waxay samayn lahaa isku - iyo laga yaabee ka xun - haddii ay noqon lahayd dhakhso badan . Waxa ay xirfad iyo xoog in dagaal isaga cajabgeliyey , laakiin hadda mar kale iyada oo loo qalabeeyay naagta ugu direen , kuwaas oo dhaygag sidaas la neceb yahay isaga at for godxabsiga ku . Jaime oo kaliya , ma aan ogayn waxa meesha ka socda iyada oo madaxa .

Wax ka mid ah oo kaliya , wuxuuna ku ogaaday : Wuxuu rabay inay ugu dambeyntii aammus . Oo wuxuu lahaa iyada ka siibnaa waxa aad sababla'aan u ah iyo caay iyada sidaas jiran , in aan ku xuso codkeeda . Daqiiqad this ayuu dhammaystiran wax la aqbali karo waxay ahayd markii ay ugu dambeyntii waxay ahayd oo keliya way ku xasilloonayd . Markaasaa Jaime maanta gadood ka sameeyey arintii kaliya ayuu karin , iyo rajaynaynaa karin waxa ka soo in la shaqeeyay , ka dib markii wareega kale oo seefaf ku soo baxay su'aasha . Wuxuu iyada oo dhunkaday .

Wuxuu si iyada qoorta saaray gacanta iyo jiidey oo bushimaheeda inuu . Waxaa sidaas si dhakhso ah in ay fursad u lahayn in ay la dagaalamaan dib u dhacay . Faa'iidaysanaya aad la yaab ayuu qabtay iyada oo ku xajin bir ah , iyo dareemay murqaha iyada eysiisay isagoo isku dayay inuu garta qalloocin, isaga yimid dhammaan . Laakiin Jaime Arliyo , ka dib markii uu gacanta kale si ay kaaga caawiyaan ka dibna intuu afkiisa furay .

Brienne iska caabin ah la taaban karo hoos , sida uu carrabkiisa bilaabay inuu iska caabbin xooggan oo bushimaheeda . Jaime isku dayeen in ay ka fekeraan Cersei adkaysan , marka naagta bilaabay inuu ku laabto oo uu dhunkasho . Her afkayga u furay isaga ha Markaasuu gacanteeda dareemay markaasuu wejiga . Brienne cadaadisay jirkeeda isagoo ka hor iyada iyo hooyo afkooduu ku jiray .

Haddaba waxay ahayd Jaime oo ahaa yaabay . Qayb ka mid isaga of ahayd darana ay ceeboobi on dhakhso intee le'eg ayay siiyey . Qaybta kale grinned isgartay , sababta oo ah tuhun ah oo uu lahaa soo baxay noqon sax ah . Sidaas waxa ay bilowday waqtiga oo dhan ku jirtay oo baacsanaya on lahaa doonayso inaad u daah saarayn leh ay niyadda xun iyo comments guud .

Dhunkasho The qoto iyo Jamie xaqiiqsadeen ka cabsi qabto in uu ku liked ma xun . Waxa uu ahaa si cad u kala waqti aad u dheer ka soo Cersei , haddii sida Virago beelo ku filan oo ay isaga farxad gelin . Anyway , waxay ahayd hab more farxad leh in ay xiriir la Brienne badan leh erayada . Haddii wuxuu u lahaa song of seefo weli doorbiday .

Jaime ku jiray Ruuxa fursadaha u dheereyn of this gobolka faraxsan of aamusnaanta by horeba , sida naagta intay isagii ka soo jiidayaa sidaas si lama filaan ah in uu ahaa Somali Republic by timaha leh madaxa isagoo ka hor jeeda geed jirrid adag . " Waa maxay waxa hadda yahay? " Ayuu foodhyi doonaa iyada at sida iyada isaga guuray . Wuxuu runtii ma og yihiin waxa meesha ka socda ee ah in qaro weyn , madaxa fool xun . Oo isna wuxuu ahaa daal si wax ka qaban .

In Brienne wejigiisa ayuu akhrisan raaxo badan sida nici , oo indhaha u ballaaran u furan siiyey faraj lo'aad ah . Markaas iyada gacanta burburtay adag ka dhan ah oo uu daanka iyo Jaime dhadhamiyey dhiig . Dibnaha , iyada lahaa oo kaliya weli dhunkaday sidaas duurjoogta ah , kala dildillaaceen furan yahay laga bilaabo iyada shoog . Taasi waxay ahayd malaha waxa ogaa gabadh ka soo gasiiraduhuna waxay ka yar dharbaaxay safayr - istaahilaan in wajiga a sabab u tahay weerar lagu qaaday bikradnimadooda . Aan xun oo dhan .

" Waa in aan sii wadi , regicide , " ayuu maqlay oo u jiibinayaan . Jirno, dhaylo ah oo uu dareemay in iyada dhunkasho , haddana u rogmatay oo galay cadho iyo quudhsasho . Malaynayo inta badan si toos ah kala qaysamaa .

Taahaa, Jaime istaagay oo suuxaan uu garkiisa . " Intee in leeg ayaad u malaynaysaa in aad kara arrintan lugta , dumar ?"


End file.
